Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 043
Legendary Heroes - Part 1, known as Big 5's Trap - Duel Monsters Quest in Japan was 43rd episode in the second series of Yu-Gi-Oh!, airing on February 20, 2001 in Japan and October 19, 2002 in the United States. It centered around The Big Five, who despite the defeat of Maximillion Pegasus, are still trying to take over KaibaCorp by trapping Seto in his virtual simulation. =Plot Summary= On a rainy morning, inside KaibaCorp headquarters, the Kaiba brothers confront The Big Five for making an alliance with Maximillion Pegasus and trying to take over his company. However, the men manipulate Seto into trying his new virtual game, Duel Monsters Quest. It isn't long before The Big Five reveal their true plan to trap Seto in the game, and with Mokuba as their prisoner, they can once again take over KaibaCorp. However, Mokuba grabs Seto's deck and runs off before guards can capture him. He arrives at the card shop, where Yugi and his friends are. He explains the whole story to them and they decide they will go into the virtual game and rescue Seto. They arrive at the test room where three prototype pods are. Mokuba, Yugi, and Joey enter the game while Tristan and Tea stand guard. The Big Five notice them and send their guards to unplug those pods, which will trap the three boys as well. Tristan and Tea try to hold them off. In the game, Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey arrive in a Graveyard, where they are confronted by three zombie monsters. Remembering that they have 0 DEF, Yugi and Joey manage to defeat them with Shield & Sword and Dark Magician, earning them five points. They arrive at a village and discover that someone took a stranger through a desert to a temple. They try to cross it, but a tornado knocks them back. An old man tells them in order to cross the desert, they would need the Niwatori card, and the only way to get one is by winning it through a duel against the village's champion. In the coliseum, Joey takes the offer, despite having lower Life Points than Yugi and Mokuba from the battle with the zombies. He dresses up in a pig outfit and at the ring, discovers the champion is a woman. = Featured Duels = Seto Kaiba vs. monsters * Seto encounters a Two-Headed King Rex. * Summons his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which destroys Two-Headed King Rex. * Seto spots the Armed Ninja leaping from tree to tree, who throws a card. * Seto attacks. * Dragon Capture Jar captures Blue-Eyes. * Armed Ninja captures Seto. * The game wins. Yugi Muto + Joey Wheeler + Mokuba Kaiba vs. monsters * Armored Zombie rises from the grave and is joined by Dragon Zombie and Clown Zombie. * Mokuba summons Rude Kaiser. * Yugi summons Dark Magician. * Both monsters attack the zombies. * The Zombies come back (Armored Zombie 1650/0, Clown Zombie 1450/0, Dragon Zombie 1760/0). * Joey summons Flame Swordsman and attacks Dragon Zombie. * Dragon Zombie respawns (1920/0) and attacks Flame Swordsman (Joey 2000→1820). * Joey activates Shield & Sword. * The zombies' ATK becomes 0. * Dark Magician defeats the zombies. * Yugi, Joey and Mokuba win. = Changes to the English Version = * The word "Proto" on the pod is erased in the dub. * In the Japanese, the sign over the building they're sneaking into says "Adventure Game." In the US version, it's replaced with a big "K". * The "Keep Out" sign on the rope barrier they run under is removed. * When Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba see a poster for a Niwatori card as the prize to a warrior who can defeat the coliseum's champion. And, even though the writing on the Japanese poster is just a bunch of scribbles, it's still redrawn into different scribbles for the US. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode.